<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My impossible man by The_Impossible_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391513">My impossible man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_boy/pseuds/The_Impossible_boy'>The_Impossible_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_boy/pseuds/The_Impossible_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley is an ordinary man living an ordinary life, that is until he meets the doctor. His life becomes a whirlwind and gets flipped upside down when long forgotten secrets resurface. What will he do with his impossible man?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My impossible man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a perfectly ordinary Monday morning in Cardiff. The sky was overcast and there was a slight dampness to the air. I woke up early to the sound of birds singing in the tree outside my bedroom window. I continued my normal daily routine. I poured myself a cup of coffee and started the short walk to the bookshop where I work. While I was walking I noticed a man watching me from the other side of the road. He had dark brown hair and striking features. His eyes were piercing yet oddly warm. There was a kindness there, almost as if he was trying to watch out for me. I smiled at him and carried on my way. I thought it was odd for him to be watching me but then again, it was Cardiff, plenty of oddballs to go around! </p>
<p>I arrived at Jones and co bookshop a little before my shift was due to start. I have always liked to be early, maybe due to my anxiety but I didn’t see that as a problem. I greeted Mr Jones as I walked in and hung my jacket up on the antique coat stand in the corner. Mr Jones was an avid collector of antiques, he even has one of the first telephones ever made in the back room. Mr Jones was an elderly man, perhaps late seventies? He had very thin white hair and little circular glasses. He was slightly chubby and had the warmest smile I had ever seen. He was very much like a grandfather to me and in return he treated me as if I were his own grandson. I never knew my family and this man was the first resemblance I ever had of one. He loved and accepted me for who I was, emotional baggage and all. </p>
<p>I have always loved this bookshop, from the first time I went in there as a toddler. It was always warm and slightly dim but I find that oddly comforting. The smell of old books hits you in the face as soon as you open the door. There is so much history in this shop it would make any historian cry. There are old worn leather armchairs dotted around which are so soft they could swallow you up. You could quite easily get lost amongst all the bookshelves, there are so many books from first edition dickens to Neil Gaiman. </p>
<p>I was putting away some new books when I heard the door open. I looked up and there was the man from earlier this morning who had been watching me. He smiled at me and he looked oddly familar, like I had seen him from somewhere before but couldn’t quite remember. What was he doing here I wondered to myself. I looked over and he was looking at a Harry Potter book, it was at that moment I noticed just how handsome he was. I felt like I knew him but could not work out why. Just as suddenly as he had arrived, he had disappeared. Why was he watching me? Did I know him? I had so many questions which I probably would never receive answers for. I felt a twinge if sadness at that, I hate not knowing, and I hated the fact that I would probably never see him again. Or so I thought. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>